The Soldier's Letter
by Toph-Baka
Summary: Ele não tinha a quem enviar cartas, até que a encontrou. ºGaaraxHinataº


**Disclaimer: **O Kakashi esta com a Sakura e os dois se pegam constantemente? Não. Portanto Naruto não me pertence.

**Sinopse: **Ele não tinha a quem enviar cartas, até que a encontrou. ºGaaraxHinataº

* * *

Ele estava andando rumo ao ponto de ônibus. Sentia-se completamente exausto. Olhou para o lado esquerdo, e viu uma senhora atravessando a movimentada Avenida de Konoha, e olhou para o lado direito, avistou o Boiling Pub. O Boiling era o Pub mais famoso de Konoha. Era o melhor por ter a melhor estrutura, melhores bebidas, hospitalidade, preços e principalmente, o melhor atendimento. Todas as que trabalhavam ali eram mulheres jovens e educadas, consideradas por todos muito bonitas. Até mesmo sua dona, que apesar de ter idade já avançada, era maravilhosa.

Entrou naquele Pub, e sentiu um forte cheiro de cerveja invadir suas narinas. Seguiu em frente e sentou-se em uma mesa próxima a escada que levaria aos dormitórios. Observou o lugar, até que uma morena interrompeu seus pensamentos.

– Deseja algo, senhor? – Perguntou docemente.

– Ham... Uma cerveja escura – disse Gaara, e a moça lançou um olhar de severidade – Por favor.

– Claro que sim. Já trago. – E dizendo isso, a garçonete morena saiu.

Gaara a observou de longe, em quanto ela pegava um grande copo no balcão. Ela era uma garota muito bonita. Sua pele alva fazia um grande contraste com o seu longo cabelo negro, que caia como cascata em suas costas, e com suas bochechas constantemente avermelhadas. Ela era miúda, e aparentemente muito frágil, e em seu corpo havia curvas acentuadas. Ela usava um vestido rosa com um laço também rosa na cabeça - este era o uniforme daquele estabelecimento. Porém, o que mais chamou atenção de Gaara foram os exóticos olhos da morena, eles eram perolados envoltos por longos cílios.

– Aqui, senhor. – Disse a garçonete, entregando-lhe um grande copo de cerveja escura. – Obrigada pela preferência. – Disse a morena com um sorriso doce, e logo após saindo. Porém, Gaara não deixou, segurou sua mão – Mas o que?...

– Você se importa de sair um pouco? – Perguntou Gaara, timidamente. A Garçonete um pouco desentendida primeiramente refletiu, até finalmente responder.

– Daqui uma hora eu saio. Você pode me esperar um pouco? – Perguntou.

– Claro. – Responder Gaara rapidamente.

– Ok. – Falou dando-lhe um sorriso. – Acho que sei onde podemos ir. Aliás, meu nome é Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata – E falando isso, saiu para atender outros clientes.

* * *

O céu nublado e a umidade no ar que se estendia por Konoha deixavam a noite sombria, mas isso não impedira Gaara e Hinata de conversarem. Eles andavam por uma rua, que por culpa do horário já avançado, se encontrava deserta. O silencio ali habitado era agradável, e bem vindo.

– Então qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou a Hyuuga educadamente.

– Sabaku no Gaara... – Respondeu ele, com um olhar vazio.

– Não querendo ser grossa, Sabaku, mas, porque você quis conversar comigo? – Perguntou Hinata.

– Bem... – Gaara fez uma pausa. – É que, amanhã eu irei para o exército... Para lutar na Guerra, terceira Guerra Mundial. – Gaara fez outra pausa. Hinata olhava atentamente para o ruivo a sua frente. – Porém, eu não tenho ninguém para mandar cartas...

– Ninguém para mandar cartas? – Perguntou Hinata. Ela não estava entendendo.

– Sim, ninguém para mandar cartas. Minha mãe se suicidou, meu tio matou o meu pai, e meus irmãos fingem que eu não existo. – Explicou Gaara, com naturalidade, fazendo Hinata se assustar mais do que devia.

– Meu Deus, eu sinto muito. Isso é... É terrível. – Falou a moça, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejar.

– Quanto a isso esta tudo bem, Hyuuga. – Falou Gaara, com um sorriso sincero, e dando tapinhas no ombro da jovem. – Porém... Eu queria mandar alguma carta para alguém... Ter alguém para pensar, para ser o meu objetivo de querer voltar... Hinata, você poderia ser esse alguém? – Perguntou. Naquele instante se fez um breve momento de silencio.

– Posso sim. – Disse Hinata, emocionada. – Eu adoraria! – E dizendo isso, sorriu. Então eles conversaram pelo o resto da noite.

* * *

Dois meses já havia se passado desde sua partida, e Hinata ficava cada vez mais apreensiva. Mais parecia que esta guerra nunca iria acabar! Mas o que deixava a mesma feliz era o fato de, alguém finalmente gostar dela. Desde pequena ela foi uma pessoa mal-amada. Seus pais, primo, irmã, todos a odiavam. A odeiam. Mas agora, ela era o objetivo de Gaara, e se sentia muito feliz com isso.

Com o sol invadindo seu quarto, Hinata apressadamente trocou-se e rumou ao correio, próximo de sua casa. Chegando lá, a moça perguntou.

– Há alguma carta para mim, Asuma-san?

– Tem sim, Srta. Hyuuga. – Falou o senhor. – Assine aqui, por favor, para confirmar a entrega da carta. – Pediu ele

– Sim. Claro. – Respondeu. Hinata estava apreensiva. Sabia de quem era a carta.

Finalmente Asuma entregou-lhe a tão desejada carta, e Hinata a abriu imediatamente, e leu:

_"Querida Hinata,_

_Apesar de ter te conhecido e partido em tão pouco tempo, já sinto saudades de ti._

_Sinto saudades do seu cheiro, do seu doce sorriso, do seu toque, do seu carinho, da sua alegria e principalmente, dos seus olhos tão expressivos._

_Por isso estou sobrevivendo, apenas para poder te ver de novo._

_Os tempos aqui estão difíceis, presenciar mortes é uma coisa terrivelmente assustadora. Mas continuarei lutando._

_Sabaku no Gaara_

_P.S.: Eu te amo profundamente, e ardentemente."_

Hinata sentiu uma lagrima escorrer por seu rosto. Estava com saudades dele, e ainda por cima, acabara de descobrir que ele a amava, e que ela o amava. E também tinha a mais plena certeza de que ambos os amores eram eternos.

* * *

A terceira guerra mundial durou dois anos, exatamente. A Vila da folha havia vencido, e por isso, havia feito uma comemoração no maior estádio de Konoha. Esse evento contava com a participação especial dos soldados que sobreviveram a guerra. Todos os habitantes foram convidados.

Hinata entusiasmada foi para este evento. Tinha esperanças de ver o seu amado mais uma vez. Pegou o seu melhor vestido, sapato e chapéu, e foi ao estádio, que estava completamente cheio. Ela chegara atrasada.

Sentou-se em um banco na frente, e ouviu o Hokage falar.

– Tivemos uma grande vitória, mas também grandes perdas. A seguir, leremos a lista com os nomes daqueles que lutaram bravamente pelo o que é nosso, porém morreram, dignamente. – Disse o loiro. – Hum... Pelo visto, tivemos apenas uma morte. Seu nome é _Sabaku no Gaara_. Façamos um minuto de silencio, por favor.

Hinata sentiu seu corpo pesado, e caiu no chão. Sentiu uma lagrima cair do seu rosto, e logo após muitas outras. Chorou. Apenas ela chorou. Os outros não se importavam com Gaara. Apenas ela se importava. Somente ela.

* * *

_"I cried_

_Never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

_Too young for him they told her_

_Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier_

_Our love will never end_

_Waitin' for the soldier to come back again_

_Never more to be alone_

_When the letter says a soldier's comin' home"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A.:** Olá a todos. Aqui é a Gwen, obviamente.

Well, gostaria de dizer que essa fanfiction foi baseada na música: "Travelin' Soldier" - Dixie Chicks. Muito boa, aliás. (Descobri essa música ontem!)

A fic ficou bem diferente do que eu imaginava, o que já era de esperar já que foi escrita as 23:30 da noite, ou seja, eu estava boba & burra.

Mas acho que esta bem legível.

Queria agradecer a Pô-chan, ou Kaori Cherry 'Hime' por betar essa fic, ajudou muito! (Pô, te amo de mais.)

Também queria agradecer por você ter lido, então, obrigado. A Tia Gwen fica feliz com a sua presença! [?]

_Reviews?_


End file.
